


The Babysitter

by larryandliam



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bully, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hate to Love, M/M, Party, Sam and Colby are bi kings, Sex, gay shi, idk what to tag, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandliam/pseuds/larryandliam
Summary: Sam POV"Cole!" She yells."What?!" I hear someone yell from upstairs. My eyebrows pull together, his voice sounds familiar."Don't what me! Come downstairs and meet your babysitter," she yells after Cole. I hear a groan and some stomping. I turn to smile at him but my face instantly falls. His blue eyes piercing, his lips pulling into a lazy smirk.Colby Brock.OrSam gets a babysitting job for the summer and his bully ends up being the teenager he has to babysit...(Wow this is a shitty description)WARNING: lots and lots of smut...and lots and lots of swear words...
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Kudos: 15





	1. Summer

Sam POV

DING DING DING

My eyes fly open as I jerk my head up to the front of the class. "Have a good summer!" Ms. Stuart yells, clapping her hands.

I watch everyone around me start packing up their bags. I stretch my body before rubbing my eyes. I start shoving my school crap into my backpack. I zip it up throwing it over my shoulder, I'm just going to burn it anyway. "Sam?" I stop, rolling my eyes before turning around and smiling.

"Yes?" I say as nicely as I can.

Ms. Stuart smiles, "what are you doing this summer?" She asks.

"I'm babysitting for one kid and a teenager the first month. Then I don't know," I say, gripping the straps hard, "you know? I better go right now I'm starting today."

Ms. Stuart smile waving as I leave her room. I run through the halls, seeing my friends, Jake Webber, waiting at my locker. I smile brightly, waving. His smile slips and he points behind. I barely have time to turn around before I'm being shoved into the locker. I groan, looking up, Colby Brock is looking down at me and I glare as best as I can through the pain. 

"Have a good summer loser!" He yells in my face before walking away with his group. Jake runs up to me when Colby leaves.

"Shit man! Are you good?" He asks. I nod my head and pull myself to my feet. We walk my lockers, I put in my combination. I pull it open, grabbing my last few books. 

"So... what are you doing this summer?" Jake asks as we walk out of the building. I grab my keys out of my pocket unlocking my car. We throw our bags in the back. I hop in the front seat and Jake in the passenger.

"I'm babysitting a kid and a teenager? My mom didn't tell me who, just that's she's a friend of a friend," I say, looking behind me so I can pull out of the parking lot.

"How old is the teenager?" Jake questions. I shrug my shoulders. He nods his head and we stop our conversation.

~~~

"Are you sure you got everything hon?" 

I sigh, giving her the 'really look'. "Yes mom. I'm sure." I say, she smiles, giving me a hug. "Mom! I'm only babysitting," I say into the hug.

"But it's for a month!" She says, "I don't get to see my baby boy for a month." 

I roll my eyes as I kiss her cheeks. I pull out of my driveway. I look down at my phone, she lives about twenty minutes away. I put on some of my music to pass the time.

Before I know it I'm pulling into her driveway. I park my car and turn it off, I take a breath before exiting my car and walking over to the front door. I knock once before someone opens it. I smile brightly at the little boy.

"What's your name?" I ask. 

"Gage," he whispers before running into a random room. I smile, following him. I end up in the kitchen and see what I expect to be the mom. All her bags are laying beside her. 

"Hi. You must be Sam. I'm sorry but I have to leave right now. But tomorrow you can drop of gage at a friends house and pick him up a week later. You just have to make sure my teenager doesn't have any parties when I'm gone for that week. Okay?" She rambles.

I nod my head, trying to take in the information. She told where the grocery money is and stuff like that. "Cole!" She yells. 

"What?!" I hear someone yell from upstairs. My eyebrows pull together, his voice sounds familiar. 

"Don't what me! Come downstairs and meet your babysitter," she yells after Cole. I hear a groan and some stomping. I turn to smile at him but my face instantly falls. His blue eyes piercing, his lips pulling into a lazy smirk. Colby Brock, I've never cared enough to figure out his real name. 

She makes us shake hands before she rubs out of the door. My stomach flips when I Colby walks closer to me. I take a step back but soon my back hits a wall. He just looks me up and down before walking away. I stand there for a couple minutes before turning my head to Gage.

Colby POV

*a month before*

"Mom! I don't need a babysitter! I'm seventeen!" I yells, she turns around and yanks my ear, causing me to yelp loudly.

"Last time I let you home alone you have a party so I'm not letting you be alone this time," she snaps. I groan dramatically before stomping up the stairs. "Cole Brock you are grounded!" She yells after me.

"Cole Brock you're grounded," I mock her in a high pitched voice. 

*current time*

I lay in my bed as I hear Sam yell up the stairs. "Um. Colby! I'm dropping off your brother and getting groceries! Do you want to come?" He yells.

I smile to myself, "no! How long do you think you'll be gone?" I yell back. 

"I- um! Three or four hours!" 

I smirk turning my body to grab my phone. 

To Corey: "party at my house, right now!!!"


	2. Damn it!

Sam POV

I look down at the list, making sure for the tenth time that I had everything. I look through the bags before setting them in my car. I've been gone way longer than I thought. Gages friend lived way farther then I thought, then I was getting paranoid that I forgot something. 

I'm only about ten minutes away from the house, hopefully Colby didn't start the house on fire. The thought makes me speed to the house. I'm going the road when hear the music beat. I bite my lip, already knowing what's to come. I park as close as I can to the house and run inside as fast I can. I push through the crowd looking for Colby. I look around the house for a couple minutes before putting him in the living room talking to a girl.

I stomp over to him pulling him by his arm to an empty room. "Are you kidding me?! Why would you do this?" I yell, "shut it down right this instant." 

He crosses his arms and shakes his head. "No." He replies bluntly.

I gape at him, "fuck you! Now!" 

He shakes his head again before walking out of the room. I walk out after him but he's already far gone. I stomp my foot and run a hand through my hair. I get an idea, I quickly run downstairs. I finally find what I'm looking for and quickly flip all the switches. Everything cuts off and people upstairs groans.

I smile grabbing my phone, listening to people leave the house. My heart stops when I hear the basement door open. They stomp down the stairs. I look around as best as I can on the dark, for a hiding spot. I stop dead in my tracks when the person's light hits me. I look up at Colby, then over to the couch. 

It's almost like he growls, but I quickly forget that when he pushes me back up against the wall. His hands gripping my arm tightly. "The fuck did you do that for?!" He yells.

My jaw drops, "the fuck you think I did that for?!" I yells back, our faces inches apart. 

"You do not get to shut down my parties!" 

"You don't get to be a dick to me for no reason!" I blurt loudly, gasping. He eyes widen and his grip lightens, I take that to my advantage. I get away for a second but he's quicker than me. He pulls me flush against his front, wrapping his arms around my waist push my front into the wall. I try and fight against him, both of us yelling curses at each other. I manage to maneuver my body around, still trying to fight his grip.

I try to push him away but he tightens his grip on me. If he wants me closer that's what he's getting. I bring my hands up, gripping his shirt and force my lips to his. I keep my lips to his until his grip loosens. I pull away pushing him hard. He stumbles back and his hand goes up to touch his lips. 

"I-" I say, looking at him. He shuts me up by grabbing my face again. Our lips meet but this time lighter. He starts moving his lips against mine, but I don't reciprocate. It takes me a second to realize what's happening, why the fuck was he kissing me? 

I pull my head back, not knowing what else to do. His lips are parted and his blue eyes are wide. I've never really noticed how pretty he was. His brown hair down over his forehead, how blue his eyes are, his plump lips. I think he notices me looking, because his lips turn into a smirk. 

I roll my eyes as he cockily raises an eyebrow. My stomach flips when he swoops down, stealing another kiss from me. I decide I like when he kisses me better so I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. He hands grip my hips, my hand slips up his neck, holding his jaw gently. Our breaths start to get deeper as we both keep kissing.

We both pull away, gasping hard. Our foreheads touch and our bodies inches apart. He pulls up my shirt a little, the pads of his thumbs rubbing against my skin. "I'm going to fuck you against this wall," he tells me.

My eyes widen when he pulls my shirt over my head. He looks me in the eyes for a second, I nod my head moving my hands to unbutton my pants. He does the same to himself, both of us sliding our pants along with our boxers downs our legs. I toss mine to the side just before Colby flips me around, pushing my face against the cold stone. I wet finger enters me, making me cry out. 

It takes me a minute to get used to the feeling. He slides in a second finger, not wasting time curling them in search of my prostate. It doesn't take long for him to find it, I let out a loud moan. I grind back, meeting his fingers halfway. He pulls them out, making me whine. I'm not left alone, Colby is quick to shove is dick inside of me.

I hiss at the initial sting as he moves in. He bottoms out, waiting for me to get used to his size. He comes flush against my back, his mouth right next to his ear. "You like me fucking you. You want it hard don't you," He whispers, his hands sliding down my front, missing the spot I want it most, making me let out a strangled moan.

I grind bad, trying to make him fuck me. He chuckles, sliding his hand up the inside of my thigh, fingertips brushing my balls. My whole body jerks, clenching around him. "Fuck," he moans, starting to move his hips. He pulls out to the tip before slamming back into me. Both of us letting out pornographic moans. 

He start thrusting at a pace, both of us breathing hard. He leans forward and bites my shoulder, surly to leave a mark. He starts sucking hickeys over my neck and back. It's going to look bad tomorrow but I don't care at the moment, especially when he changes his position. Hitting my prostate spot on. My whole body jerking in pleasure. 

I start fucking back, meeting his thrusts. I bite back a moan when his hand slides to my leaking dick, jerking me off in time of his thrusts. It's not long before I feel heat coiling in my stomach. "Fuck Colby. I'm gonna cum," I mutter between gasps.

Colby starts thrusting faster, not forgetting to hit my prostate. Pleasure runs through my body, making my knees lock, almost falling. Colby wraps an arm around my waist, still thrusting hard, still jerking me off. I try to pull away, sensitivity too much. Colby's fingers dig into my hips as he comes. Moans falling from both of our lips. 

After we both fall from our highs, our breathing calming down. Colby pulls on his pants and runs up the stairs. I put on my clothes slowly, pain shooting up back when I do something too fast. I limp up the stairs, walking as fast as I can into my room. I plop on the bed, running a hand through my hair. 

I just fucked up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. I just want cereal

Sam POV

I groan, rolling over as the morning sun hits eyes. I stretch my body before sitting up. I blink a couple time getting used to the light. I look over at the time , 9:30 am. I stand up, throwing on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. I pull on the hood stomping down the stairs. 

I walk into the kitchen but stopping by the door, my breath hitching. Colby is standing shirtless, holding a bowl of cereal, spooning the contents into his mouth. The sun hits his blue eyes, making them look brighter. I sigh heavily not wanting to see him again since what happened last night. 

I walk past him looking down at the ground. I open the fridge, pulling out the milk. I walk over to the cupboards grabbing a bowl and spoon. I turn to the pantry, looking for the cereal but realizing a second later that it's not there. I groan internally, slowly turning around to look at Colby. Colby smirks over at me. 

"Can I have the cereal?" I ask, holding out my hand. Colby purses his lips while shaking his head. I roll my eyes, jerking my hand, silently telling him to hand it to me. He looks down at it, reaching his hands out, pulling me flush against me. 

"I'll give you some if you blow me," he says. I pull my eyebrows, scoffing loudly. "Excuse me?!" I say.

He leans down to my ear, his hot breath on my neck, making me shudder. "I said. You'll get some cereal if you blow me," He whispers, nipping at my ear. 

"I'll eat something else," I say, my body not meeting my mind. I let him start to kiss down my neck. It take me a second to realize what's happening when my head falls to the side. I try to pull away pushing his chest weakly, but his hands grip my hips. He moves forward pushing me into the island. 

"You want this don't you," he says, attaching his lips to my neck. My fingers dig into his bare chest in feeble attempts to push him away. Pleasure runs through my body when he attaches his lips to my collarbone. My eyes flutter, my hips start to subconsciously move forward.

He pulls us back, so he's against the counter. His hands slide up my arms, forcing me to my knees. I look forward at the bulge in front of me. I bring my hands to his hips, my fingers fumbling with the buckle. I pulls his pants hand his boxers down to his knees. I grab the base of his hardened cock. I bring my head down, kitten licking the tip. 

Colby lets out a deep groan, his hand curling into my hair. I swirl my tongue over the head, sliding one of my hands down my body to palm myself. I open my mouth wide, covering my teeth with my tongue. I take as much as I can of him into my mouth without gagging. I hollow out my cheeks, sliding my tongue against the vein. He ruts his hips forward, making me gag and pull off. 

I look up at him, his cheek are flushed, his lip is in between his teeth. I'm quick to take him into my mouth, I watch him as I go down. I relax my throat, taking a deep breath through my nose before bringing his down my throat. Colby moans, his hips moving forward. My eyes start to water when I can't breath. I pull away, humming when Colby's hips jerk forward. I tongue at the slit before hollowing our my cheeks bobbing my head. 

Colby's hand on my head tightens as his mouth opens. I feel him come into my mouth. I suck him off while he rides his high. I stand back up, watching Colby pull up his pants. He looks me up and down before turning around. He hands me the cereal, winking as he walks away. 

I just wanted some cereal.


	4. Movie night

Sam POV

I put the cd in the CD player. Moving back to the couch. I pick up my phone scrolling through Twitter as the movie trailer play. Colby's mom said there was movie night every Thursday. Since Gage isn't here I don't know if Colby will come down from his room. He hasn't all day, which's kind of freaking me out.

As if on that queue Colby comes stomping down the stairs. He plops in the couch next to me, I try to ignore his presence by scrolling through my apps. I don't think he likes being ignored. His hand moves to grip my thigh, making me jump. From the corner of my eye I see him smirk. 

Anger falls over me, he just wants a reaction, just like all those times he pushed me into a locker. I roll my eyes, going onto Instagram, ignoring his hand. His hand leaves for a second to start the movie. I put my phone down in my lap, watching Jumanji start. Colby is quick to place his hand on my thigh again. I don't jump, nor do I glance at him. 

I can tell he gets frustrated because he squeezes my thigh, moving his fingers in. I let out a giggle as the movie start cracking jokes. My quiet laugh is cut off when his finger move closer to my crotch. I take a deep breath, my mind not even on the movie. I think Colby notices me not laughing. His hand moves closer to my crotch, making my cock twitch. 

I mentally groan, hating that my body wants this. My mind goes haywire when his fingertips slide against my hard-on. It takes all my will not to bring my hips up to the touch. Colby lets out a surprised noise when he runs his palm against it. A little whimper escapes my mouth. 

His hand pushes my phone from my lap. I move to catch it but he grips my cock making my mouth fall open in a gasp. I move to grip his wrist, almost pulling it off. He starts to palm me, making my grip on his wrist loosen. I turn my head to meet his eyes. His face is almost in the shadows but the light from the tv is showing everything. His blue eyes now dark, his lips are pulled into a smirk, knowing I've gave in. 

It makes me want to scream but it also makes me want to give him more. My mind runs wild when our eyes meet. Colby's smirk fall for a second, his hand moves up to my stomach. I'm too far gone to realize what he's doing. His hand slides in my sweatpants and my boxers. He grips the base of my cock, making me moan. He flicks his wrist once, my whole body shuddering as pleasure runs through my veins. 

My head falls back onto the couch, my hand gripping the arm rest, the other on Colby's leg. He moves his hand, making me dig my fingers into his leg, feeling his cock twitch. His hand moves to my slit, dipping his thumb a little. I bring my hips up. I'm surprised when I feel his lip move to my neck. I close my eyes, grinding my hips up into his hand. Colby is sucking hickeys on my neck. 

I roll my eyes, pulling out his hand. I stand up, pulling off my pants and boxers. Moving to straddle his waist. His breathing becomes fast, my eyebrows pull together. Why is he so worked up? We've done this before. I just push it away, kissing his jaw. His hand grips my dick again, flicking his wrist. I moan, grinding down. 

I fuck into his hand, I want to hear him moan. My hand travels down his body, palming him through his sweats. Our wrists knock together, but I get a beautiful moan anyway. I gasp as heat coils in my lower stomach. My head falling into his neck. My hips stutter as my orgasm washes over me. He flicks his wrist faster, helping me through my orgasm. 

I whine at the sensitivity, his wrist stopping. His free hand falls to my hair, the loving gesture freaking me out. I pull my head up, our eyes meeting. His eyes travel down to my lips, everything is confusing me. Colby is acting different, off. 

I pull off of his, putting my boxers and pants back on. I turn back to Colby but he's already gone. Must've had to change, I think. I sit down on the couch, watching the rest of the movie.


	5. 3AM

Sam POV

"Sam"

I groan, rolling over.

"Sam. Wake up. I wanna blow you"

My eyes pop open at the suggestion. I roll on my back, moving my hand to the night stand. Looking for my glasses, I see a dark figure by the side of my bed. My hand finally grips my glasses. I pull them on my face. The moonlight hits Colby's face. I rub my eyes, looking down Colby's body, feeling my already hard cock in my boxers twitch. Colby reaches down, hooking his finger in my boxers.

I lazily look at him through my glasses, lifting my hips. He pulls them down, smirks when my hard cock shows. He grabs the base of his, bringing his hand up once, my body reacting. I let out a little whimper, watching his face settle in between my legs. He attaches his lips to the inside of my leg. His hands placed wear my thighs and ass meet.

I let out a gasp when he licks a fat strip over my hole. He flattens his tongue over the vein, gripping my hips to keep me from thrusting up. Why the hell is he so good at blow jobs, I think.

I whine, my hand gripping the sheets beside me. He tongue slides against my slit, my whole body reacting. I let my legs fall open farther. His mouth envelopes the head of my cock. Bringing his head down, gagging when he goes too far. 

He squeezes my thighs, my back arching. He takes a deep breath before going all the way down. My eye roll to the back of my head, my toes curling. I slide my hands into his hair. 

He pulls back up, taking a deep breath before bobbing his head. He slows down, hollowing out his cheeks. He swirls his tongue around the head. He pumps the part he can't get down. 

Heat starts to coil in my stomach, my hips try to thrust up but his grip on my hips is too tight. He hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head faster. My whole body tightens up as I come hard. My hands gripping his hair tightly. He moans around me, making me gasp. 

He pulls off, my hands leaving nothing to grip onto. I'm still breathing hard when he looks down at me. I can barely see him but I do catch the wink as he walks out of the room. I look at the ceiling as I try and calm down. I turn my head, looking at the clock. Three AM. What the hell? 

—-

Sorry it's so short just wanted to get a chapter out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I warn you guys this was going to be smutty almost every chapter?


	6. Waking up is the second hardest thing in the morning

Sam

I wake up, wanting some kind of relief. I put my head back, trying to fall asleep. Letting out a groan, rolling over to my stomach. I let out a gasp as my erection rubs against the bed. I quickly flip over, sitting up. 

Holy shit. Colby. Was all I could think. Feeling my cock twitch in the confinement's of my boxers. I need a cold shower. Now.

I flip the sheets off me, my feet hitting the soft carpet. I take a breath, standing up. I walk over to the dresser, pulling out some sweatpants. I pull them over my legs, groaning when they are clearly showing everything. I pull on a sweatshirt, walking quietly out of the room. 

I move down the hall as quick as I can, the only bathroom with a shower is down stairs. I almost make it to the top stair before I hear a door open behind me. My body tenses up, stopping in fear. Colby coughs behind me, I choose to ignore him, moving again.

"Don't ignore me." Colby says, my body freezing once again. I don't know why his tone makes my cock jump but it does. I slowly turn around, my hand gripping the railing. My other hand moves to push down my sweatshirt, hoping to cover the obvious boner I'm sporting. 

Colby looks me up and down. "What are you doing?" He asks. 

"I- um... I'm going to take a shower," I stutter, not knowing why I'm so nervous. 

Colby raises his eyebrow. "Why don't I fuck you in this hall instead," he says, placing a hand on the wall. I watch his fingertips slide against the wall as he walks closer to me. A whimper falls from my lips when Colby grabs onto the bottom of my sweatshirt, knuckles brushing against my erection. 

He lets out a dark chuckle, my face flushing red. He pulls me closer, I stumble over the one step. I look up at him, gasping as his blue eyes now black from lust. He smiles, pushing hard against the wall. His lips find mine hungrily, his tongue quickly pushing into my mouth. I let out a moan when he flattens his palm against my boner. 

I rock my hips forward into his hand, whining when he pulls it away. With our mouths still moving together Colby pulls my boxers and sweats down in one go. I gasp as the cold air hits my hardened dick, Colby's warm hand grabbing ahold of it. He pumps it a few times before moving to take off my sweatshirt. 

I'm left completely naked as he's completely clothed. He's quick to take of his shirt, pulling me up to him again. His hands move to my hips, his fingers pressing in hard. I whine as my dick rubs against his jeans, my hands moving to unbuckle his jeans. I get impatient, hooking my fingers around the waist band and pulling hard. They fall easily, making me smirk at my achievement.

Colby steps out of them, then I'm on the ground. "Colby!" I gasp, feeling the carpet under me. 

"Shit. You have a way of saying my name," Colby mutters before shoving his fingers into my mouth. I let my tongue slide around them, Colby watching my face. We lock eyes, Colby pulls his fingers out of my mouth. He quick to push one into me, making me whine. 

He pushes the second finger along with it, not letting me get used to the first one. My pain turns quickly to pleasure as he scissors them inside me. "Just fuck me already," I groan, feeling him pull out his fingers. 

I hear the cap of the lube pop open, a second later Colby's lining up to my entrance. He pushes past the rim, making me gasp. I move up to grip his arms, feeling them flex under my tight grip. He pushes all the way in, stopping once he's balls deep. We are both breathing hard. "Move."

Colby pulls out to the tip before thrusting back in hard. I moan loudly, loving the way he thrusts in slowly but hard. One of his hands moving to cup my jaw, the gesture throwing me off but turning me on at the same time. I link my ankles behind him as he starts to thrust harder.

The discomfort turning into pleasure as he rubs against the nerves deep inside of me. I arch my back, our chests rubbing together. Colby grunts when I clench around him, pleasure taking over my body. His lower stomach rubs against my dick and the stimulation on my prostate making my thoughts swirl into a dark whole. 

We attach lips, his hips moving faster. My hands move up to his face, moving my lips against his as best as I can. My body sliding every now and then on the carpet making me whine. Our moans and skin on skin fill the empty hall. It soon becomes too much to move my lips against his when his hand moves to my hip. 

I stop him, his tip pressing against my prostate, his eyes dark. I quickly grab onto his shoulders pulling away, wincing at the feeling of him pulling out. He looks at me confused for a second before I push him back. He lays down slowly, watching me climb on top of him. 

I move up on my knees, sliding down his dick again. Loving the feeling of being so full. "You just love having dick don't you?" Colby moans under me. 

I smirk, knowing that he's helpless under me. I put my hands on his chest, bringing my hips up before going down again. I do that a couple more times, loving Colby's blissed out face. I top with my ass against his thighs, grinding down a little. Colby grips my hips, his other hand moving to jerk me off. I shudder, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I come hard. I fall forward, whining when Colby starts to thrust up. His hands gripping my hip hard enough to leave bruises. 

His hips snap up, soon filling me up. I sit on his chest for a second, his hand ghosting over my back before falling beside him. I take a breath as I sit up, pulling off him. I pull on my sweatpants and sweatshirt, watching as Colby does the same. 

"Oh," he says, "might wanna look somewhat decent. I'm having friends tonight."


	7. F*ck you Corey.

Sam

I turn up my music, getting annoyed by how loud Colby and his friends can be. Their laughs getting louder and louder as they get more and more drunk. I turn my music all the way up, clenching my fists. But the music doesn't help when they start yelling. I rip out my headphones, pushing off the bed. I stomp down the stairs as loud as I can.

It goes silent down stairs as I enter the living room. "Do you ever shut the hell up?!" I ask, Corey looks at me confused for a second. Everyone's eyes switch between Colby and I, before a smirk grows on Elton's face. 

"So this is Colby's Babysitter. How nice," Elton teases, Colby just rolls his eyes taking another drink from his can. I look at Colby, one of his hands is handcuffed to the coffee table in the middle.

Corey stands up, looking at me. "Sam! My boy! Come sit down next to Colby," he says, pushing me down next to the coffee table. Elton and Kevin stand up, moving closer to me. Colby just looks at them lazily, leaning against the couch. 

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, scared. Corey moves in between us for a second, unlocking the cuff that was connected to the coffee table. 

"Now." 

Everything went in a flash after that. Corey pulled Colby closer to me. Kevin and Elton grab ahold of me. A whole bunch of 'what the fucks' being thrown around. The next thing I know is I am handcuffed to Colby, both of us freaking out. 

Corey shows us the key to the handcuffs, Colby reaching out drunkenly. Corey quickly pulls away. "Okay Dev. Let's go. See you in two days Sam and Colby!" Corey yells before leaving with his girlfriend. 

Kevin and Elton start laughing loudly as they walk out of the room. We sit in silence for a second. I move my cuffed hand a little, Colby letting out a 'ow'.

"Your friends suck you asshole," I yell of a sudden. I stand up, Colby still sitting on the ground. I fall back down again when Colby pulls his arm down roughly. 

"Just calm down and have a drink," Colby says, using his free arm to grab a beer for me.

"No!" I yell, "I wanna get out of these!" 

Colby groans, shoving the beer as me. "We aren't getting out of these until Corey wants us to. So just have a fucking drink," he says. I slump back defeatedly, taking the drink from him. I quickly give it back when I take a drink. Colby lets out a laugh, gulping down the rest of it. 

He throws the empty can, looking at me after. I look back at him. "I think I'm starting to love you Sam," Colby says, his hand moving to touch my face. 

"You're drunk," I say, knowing he doesn't mean it. I try to stand up again but he pulls me into him. 

"I'm drunk but I'm falling for you. I am very vulnerable right now and before I get scared I'm just going to say I think I'm falling for you," he rambles, trying to move forward to kiss me. 

I pull away, my heart pumping fast. "You're drunk," I repeat. I stand up quickly, this time pulls hard up. Colby winces, slowly getting up after me. "You're drunk and we need to go to sleep," I say.

He stumbles a bit but we manage to make it to the stairs. I try to walk up the steps but Colby falls. I groan, helping Colby stand up. I walk behind him, my hands holding onto his waist. It's a trouble but we make it up the stairs. I try to pull us into my room but Colby pushes me into the wall. 

"Colby. What are you doing?" I ask, feeling his hand travel down my front. 

"Hmm," he says, his hand gripping my half hard cock through my pants, "you." 

I push him away. "We're going to sleep Colby," I mutter, trying to go into my room. 

"If we're going sleep we're going to my room," he says, pulling me to his room. I walk after him, the handcuffs pulling my wrist. He opens his door and we walk into the darkroom. My feet hit a couple of things before we find the bed. Colby stops at the end of it, turning to me. 

"What are you do-" I try to ask but he shoves me into the bed. He's quick to straddle me, my body being confined between his legs. He grabs my free hand and pulls my cuffed hand above my head. I can't see anything, looking around the dark room. "Colby. We should go to bed," I say.

He grinds his hips down, moving to suck at my neck. Try to move my hands but his grip on my wrists just get tighter. The cuffs digging into my wrist harder, making my cock fill up all the way. Colby's tongue slides down my neck, his hips swiveling harder.

"Colby," I whine, trying to move my hands. His hard on rubs against mine, sweat starting build on my forehead. Colby's breathing is hard as his free hand moves down to cup my ass. We both moan, the bed squeaking under us. He pushes down harder, my hips moving up to meet his. 

He lets go off my wrists, our cuffed hands sitting awkwardly by each other. We rock our hips together, Colby's hand moving under my pants. He squeezes my ass, his fingertips brushing against my hole. I moan, pushing my hips up. A familiar heat starting to form at the pit of my stomach.

Our hips start to move together faster, our moans getting louder. I spill into my boxers, my cuffed hand finding his, bringing our hands together. Colby falls on top of me, his lips pressed against my neck. I whine at as sensitivity starts to kick in, Colby's hips moving faster. Colby moans my name as he comes, his body going limp on me. 

I let him sit on me for a second before the wet feeling in my boxers gets uncomfortable. "Colby. My boxers," I say, making Colby plop next to me. We stand up and walk blindly through his room, reaching what I think is his closet. I wait, listening to Colby fumble around with something. He hands me a fresh pair of boxers. We both try to take off our pants but realizing that we couldn't.

"You take off mine while I take off yours," Colby says, coming close enough for me to make out some of his features. We both reach forward, fumbling with the buttons. Pull down my first, putting on the boxers. Colby does the same, walking back to the bed after. 

I lay on my back, knowing that I won't be able to sleep in this position. I turn on my side, away from Colby. The hand cuffs pulling tight on my wrist. A second later I feel Colby press flush against my back. His breath evening out soon after.


	8. What if I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF

Sam

I sit up quickly, Colby's arm being pushed from my waist. "Colby wake the fuck up!" I yell, shaking him hard. 

Colby groans, trying to roll away from me. I tug hard at the cuff. "Colby I have to pick up your brother today!" I yell again. Colby pulls open one eye, looking at me.

"Really?" he asks, turning to me. I slap him a little. His eyes widen, "why are we handcuffed?!"

He lifts his wrist, mine coming up a second later. "Your friends thought it would be funny to handcuff us together last night. He said two days, and I have to pick up your little brother and it's a hour drive," I say, trying to sit up. Colby sits up, reaching over to his night stand.

"Where's my phone?" he asks, using his free hand to rub at his temple.

"I don't fucking know. Maybe if you weren't drunk off your ass last night you would know," I snap.

"Can you not be so pissy? Shit calm the fuck down," he snaps back. 

"Fuck you. You're an asshole. No wonder no one wants to be with you," I snap. Colby's eyes, turn a darker shade. "Plus you said you loved me last night dickhead. Now let's figure out a plan." 

Colby sits for a second, looking at me with wide eyes. "I- I did what?" he asks quietly.

I stop to think about what came out of my mouth. "Well. Um you said you were falling for me. But you were drunk so I doesn't matter anyway," I say, getting nervous. Colby looks at me for a second, I look down at the bed. 

Colby awkwardly coughs, standing up. Our hands brush briefly both of us jerking away slightly. "I could call the house Gage is staying at and ask if he could stay another week," Colby suggests, his eyes traveling down to my ass. "Why are you wearing my boxers?" He asks.

I shift a little, heat creeping to my cheeks. "Well. Um. Last night," I say, before trying to walk away. 

Colby laughs, "oh" is all he says. We walk down the stairs, our hands brushing every now and then. "I think I'm still a little drunk," he says as we enter the kitchen. 

We walk through the kitchen and into the living room. Colby's phone is sitting next to mine on the floor. It's hard when we both try walking opposite ways to grab our phones. We end up falling back. I lay back on the hard ground.

"I give up," I say, throwing my hand in the air. Colby laughs, laying back next to me. We look at the ceiling, the only sound is our breathing and the occasional clink of the handcuffs.

"You know this ceiling used to be sparkly," Colby says out of nowhere, "but when I was four I let the sink upstairs run with the drains closed. And it blotched it so we had to paint over it. My friends would make fun of the sparkles and I would beg my mom to paint over it."

I sigh, "then when it was finally gone you realized that you wish it never left," I say, nudging his hand with mine. 

"I'm sorry," he says. 

"Stop apologizing to the ceiling Colby. You're kinda freaking me out," I tease.

"No," he says, turning on his side to face me. "I'm sorry that I'm a dick. When you rejected me ninth grade I got pissy and held the grudge. You're actually a nice guy." 

I look down at my hand. "So many other girl have rejected you. I don't see you hurting them." 

"But I actually like you. And I couldn't give a shit about those girls. I was willing to come out for you if we got together. But when you said no I got scared and annoyed." 

I look at Colby's blue eyes, my heart beat picking up. Colby leans down our lips almost touching. "Can I kiss you?" he asks. 

I swallow, hoping to give my dry throat a break. I look at his pink lips before nodding my head. He closes the distance between our lips. It's not lustful like the other times, it's warm and slow. Our mouths move together, the taste of beer lingers on his tongue. His hand moves to my jaw, trying to pull me closer. 

The passion turns to lust as Colby nips at my bottom lip. I turn my head but one of our phones go off. I try to pull away but Colby just moves with me. I giggle, pushing him away. "Your phone," I say. 

Colby looks at his phone on the ground, scooting across the floor. He grips his phone, pressing answer. "Hello?" He says.

He goes silent listening to the other person on the line. "Are you sure that's alright?" 

"Oh. Okay. Bye bye then."

I watch as he sets down his phone. "Well. Gage can spend another week I guess," he says, looking at me. 

I cough awkwardly, "I have to pee." 

Colby looks at me for a second before laughing loudly.


	9. Hickeys

Colby

"Colby wake up!" 

I groan, feeling the cuff tug at my wrist. I pop open one of my eyes, looking at a tired Sam.

"What?" I ask, my morning voice freaking me out. Sams eyes darken a second. 

"I'm hungry. And it's eleven," Sam says. I glance over at my clock. 

"Bullshit. You woke me up at eleven," I groan again. Sam lets out a whine, making me roll my eyes. "Ugh fine."

Sam smiles widely, quickly standing up. I look at his exposed thighs under his large sweatshirt, that he's been wearing since two nights ago. My early morning wood on twitching lightly in my boxers. 

Sam makes me feel like a thirteen year old virgin gamer boy, constantly horny, wanting to fuck him against every surface in this house. The idea doesn't help my problem. 

Sam runs down the stairs, me trailing slowly behind him. He rushes into the kitchen, pulling Ego waffles from the freezer. He smiles triumphantly, pulling me over to the toaster. He plops two into the toaster, turning around to look at me. I smile watching him pull the sweatshirt farther down his thighs. 

My hand subconsciously moves forward, messing with the hem of sweatshirt. My knuckles brush against his soft thighs. I let my finger travel under the bottom off his boxers. Sam gasps, gripping the counter. I move in front of him, trapping him between the counter and mine. I place a soft kiss on his plump lips, my free hand moving to slide around his small body. 

The sun warms my hand against his back. I pull away, his lips parted slightly. His eyelashes brushing against his tinted cheeks. His chest rising and falling evenly. I place another kiss to his waiting lips. I do it a couple more times, loving his mouth following mine desperately. I give in, sliding my tongue into his mouth. A gasp falls from his mouth as my tongue travels father into his mouth.

I push my leg in between his thighs, letting him rut against it shamelessly. Our hips rock together, little moans falling from Sams lips. I slide my hand up his back, trying to push him closer to me. We both jump when the toaster pops. Sam takes a deep breath before turning around. 

I pout a little, sad that he'd rather have food. My pout turns into a smirk as I look at Sams exposed neck. I walk forward, letting my hand slip down the front of his pants. I grip his hardened dick. I move my hand slowly, feeding off his moan. "Just keep what you're doing," I say, noticing how he stopped moving his hands. 

They twitch helplessly, like he can't tell whether to keeping making his breakfast or touch me. I give his dick a squeeze, a whimper falling from his mouth. His hands shakily flip over the waffles, I flick my wrist. I place my head on his shoulder, letting my lips push against his neck. My tongue travels down the old hickeys, making want to make more. I stop my lips just bellow his ear. Sam moans loudly, his hips moving to meet my fist. 

I remove my hand from his pants, flipping him around. Our mouths meet hungrily as I place a hand under his ass. I push a little, making him jump up. He wraps his legs around my waist, I hold him as best as I can with one hand. I carry his over to the island, our mouths still moving together hotly. I set him down, pushing my hips forward to his. I place my hand on his chest to push him slightly. He falls back, letting me pull up his sweatshirt to show his chest. 

I instantly move to attach my lips to his nipple, his back arching. I move to the other one my hand running down his abs and into his pants again. His dick twitches at the contact, his legs falling open farther. I place sloppy kisses down his body, stoping at his hips to nip gently along his boxer line. 

He brings his hips up impatiently. I pull his boxers down to his ankles. Taking him into my mouth, he shudders. His cuffed hand grips my wrist that's holding onto his thigh. His other hand slides freely into my hair, tugging a little. I push my hips forward into the table, moaning around him. He gasps his hand tugging harder at my hair. 

I rub the pad of my thumb gently across his hip bone. I hear the toaster pop again, but ignore it as Sam moans loudly. I let my jaw relax more as Sam starts to thrust into my mouth gently. I gag slightly, trying to pull away. Sam grabs onto my hair, forcing me father down as he comes hard. I swallow as best as I can, pulling away as I feel his hand relax on my hair. 

I lick my lips as I look at Sams red face, his chest rising and falling fast. He looks at me, his face going impossibly more red. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself," he says as he sits up. He hops off he counter after pulling his boxers up. He looks down my body.

"need help with that?"


	10. Uncuff

Sam

It didn't take long before Corey came and uncuffed us. After that, he didn't talk to me for three days. I would go down stairs and straight after Colby would run up the stairs. 

It was like that all the time, I was getting pissed off. He can't just do that to me. I'm not just a 'fûck then leave' kinda guy. If you fuck me, then you might as well keep fucking me. Or keep talking to me, not forget me even though we're in the same house. 

I hear the front door slam, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I pull the towel around my waist, walking out of the bathroom. I shiver as the cold air hits my body, so I try to fast walk to my room. I get stopped by Colby pushing a girl into a wall. My eyes widen as I hear a little moan comes from the girl. 

I cough a little, hoping to grab their attention. They keep kissing, I wouldn't be very impatient if they weren't blocking the stairway. "Excuse me," I say, my voice raised a little. 

Colby visibility sighs. "What the fuck do you want," he mutters, not turning to me. 

"I want to get into clothes," I say, the girl peeks curiously over Colby's shoulder. Colby tenses, I think to hold back on turning around. I smirk, teasing him further. "I'm really wet and cold. Need to go warm up." 

Colby grunts before turning to me. His eyes rake over my body. He tucks his lip between his teeth, his eyes stuck on my lower stomach. "Can I go through?" I ask, watching the girl tug on his arm.

Colby moves to the side, but not far enough. I push past him, my ass brushing against his obvious boner. He lets out a quiet grunt as I run up the stairs. I walk into my room, turning on the light. I drop my towel, taking my phone and turning on my music, in hopes I won't hear them. I run a hand through my wet hair, groaning and falling into the bed. 

I snuggle farther into bed, loving how my body starts warming up. The soft music playing in the background. I pull my eyebrows together, not hearing anything outside my room. I get up, pausing my music. I open the door a crack, hiding my naked body behind the door. 

I don't hear anything, so I quickly grab onto my towel and wrap it around my waist again. I walk down the stairs and see Colby laying on the couch alone. He looks over at me when I cough. "You didn't get dressed?" He asks.

"You didn't fuck her," I throw back. He shakes his head, his eyes traveling down my body. 

"I just wasn't into it," he mutters.

"You seemed pretty into it before I walked out," I scoff.

"Yeah. It's not my fault you fuck me up," he whispers a bit too loud. 

"What?" I ask, taking a step closer.

Colby's eyes widen a fraction. "It's not my fault you fucked it up by walking in," he says quickly.

"Hm. Okay. I'm actually going to get dressed," I say as I turn around. 

"Wait," he yells, making me stop, "i know it's dumb. It's just I- fuck." 

I turn around when I hear him get up. He fast walks over to me, grabbing my waist. "Can I kiss you?" He asks. 

I smile and nod my head. Our lips touch slowly, moving together in a soft fashion. I groan when his tongue slips into my mouth. His hand slides into my hair, tugging it lightly. I rock my hips forward and Colby pushes me back into the wall. He tugs the towel from my waist, dropping to his knees. 

He slides his tongue along my hardening cock. He grips the bottom of my dick while moving his mouth over the top. His tongue dipping in the tip every time he would pull up. He teasingly slides his tongue under the crown while moving his hand father down, rolling my balls in his hand. 

Minutes of Colby's mouth moving around me. My hips moving forward a little as my balls start to tighten up in his hand. "Colby i-" I moan.

Colby pulls off quickly, moving up to kiss me. He wraps his hand around my shaft, moving it fast. Moans fall from my mouth as I grip his shoulders. I come hard in Colby hand, moaning his name.


	11. Happily Ever After

Colby

*two months later*

"Colby! You've been sitting around all summer! Go do shit," Corey yells. I groan and shove the pillow into my face.

"I'm not doing anything. I don't want to," I yell into the pillow. I hear some shuffling then the pillow gets ripped from my hands. 

"Is it because of Sam? Because when he left... you literally stopped doing anything. I saw that he works at the grocery store. Might wanna go there today," Corey says. I sit up, looking at him. 

"You serious?" I ask. Corey nods his head and pulls me off the bed.

"So get you ass out of that bed and go get your mans," he yells. He throws some clothes at me while I put them on. I fix my hair in the mirror before we run out of the house. 

~~~

"Hey," I say, carry out 'ey', "Sam." 

Sams eyes widen as he looks up from the cash register. He slides my gum pack along the scanner. "Hi Colby. What are you doing here?" He asks, scanning my Crunch bar. 

"Well. I just wanted some sweets an-" I cut myself off by leaning forward and kissing him. I smile as our lips connect. He makes a small noise but kisses me back. 

He pulls away, laughing when I try to follow his lips. "Colby I have to do my job but talk to me later tonight? At the park?" He suggests. I nod my head and walk away from him. I walk out of the store, a huge smile on my face.

"Colby!" I hear Sams voice, I quickly turn around. Sam hold a plastic bag up. "You forgot why you came here."

I take the bag from his hand. "Thanks," I mutter, slowly backing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second book coming out soon!


End file.
